


An Open Invitation

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [27]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, matchmaker leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey has a crush on her boss's son, Ben Solo. Ben is head over heels for Rey. They hang out all the time--he cooks her dinner, they cuddle on the couch. But he can't work up the courage to ask her on a real date. Rey thinks they're already dating and wonders why Ben won't kiss her.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519934
Comments: 98
Kudos: 804
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	An Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this this [prompt](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1196949779282038784?s=20): "Ben and Rey developed a friendship where they hug and cuddle each other, do everything together, and Ben cooks for her. He also pines like an idiot, too afraid of rejection to ask her out. Rey sincerely thinks they are dating and assumes Ben is a gentleman."
> 
> I took a few liberties with the prompt, but hopefully it works!
> 
> Thanks to obsessivepropulsive for the beta and kylorenvevo/diasterisms for the moodboard/encouragement!

**Rey**

_ He’s so nice _ , she thinks. Almost  _ too _ nice. The way he offers her his coat as soon as she shivers. The way he makes sure the waitress doesn’t forget the water she asked for ten minutes ago. The way he pays for the bill without even letting her see it.

Yes, Ben Solo is very nice. In fact, Rey has been crushing on him ever since he came into the office to bring his mother lunch a couple months ago. It was the first time she’d seen him—all tall, dark, and handsome like he’d been conjured up just for her—but since then he’s started to come around more often. Always to see Leia, but he makes sure to stop by her desk and say ‘hello’. The last time, he complimented her Harry Potter mug and this led to a fifteen minute discussion on their houses. She’s a Gryffindor, he’s a Ravenclaw.

So today when Leia called claiming illness and asked Rey if she could take her place meeting Ben after work for dinner, she was a bit suspicious. First, her boss is rarely sick—and even when she is she drinks a green juice, pops a handful of vitamins and gets back to it. Rey didn’t understand why she wouldn’t just text her son to let him know she couldn’t make it. 

“Please, Rey? It’s his favorite restaurant so I’d rather not cancel. We only get to have dinner like this once a month or so, and I don’t want him to think I don’t care about him. We only just repaired our relationship last year.”

How could she say no to that? 

“Of course, Leia.”

“Thanks, dear. Besides, you two get along so well. It’s not like he’ll be disappointed to see you.”

So Rey went. She met Ben at the steakhouse and once he got over his initial shock—his plush lips parting in surprise and a hint of color on his pale cheeks—they’d had a lovely meal together filled with conversation, no awkward pauses. He was wearing a blazer over his black t-shirt and jeans, certainly in an attempt to dress up for his mother. And he looked  _ good, _ criminally so.

But now as he walks her to her car, with his coat around her shoulders, things suddenly seem awkward. “I had fun,” he tells her in that deep, rich voice of his that she certainly has  _ not _ imagined while touching herself at night.

“Me too,” she responds.

“We should hang out again.” His tone is casual, noncommittal—but this is so very obviously a date, right? Even if his mother conned them into it.

“Definitely!” Is she being too enthusiastic? She’s probably being too enthusiastic.

“So I’ll text you?” he asks with a rather pained expression. He rakes his hand through his raven hair.

“Sounds great,” she agrees. 

He leans in and she thinks,  _ This is it, he’s going to kiss me. _ But he shifts to the side and gives her a slightly uncomfortable hug, her small but perky bosom bumping against his firm, wide chest. She stares at the mole on his neck—the one she always has the distinct urge to lick. It doesn’t last nearly long enough, but he mutters, “Goodnight,” before walking away.

“Goodnight,” Rey echoes as she opens her car door and gets in.

**Two Months Later**

“Do you like risotto?” Ben calls from the kitchen, her sunflower apron stretching across his large body.

“I’ve never had it, but you know I’ll eat anything!”

“That’s right—why am I even asking?” His smile is simply gorgeous. 

She had never seen it before their first date, but now he graces her with it all the time. She loves his lush, full lips, his slightly crooked teeth, the way one side tilts up more than the other. So it frustrates her to no end that she hasn’t felt those lips on hers yet.

After the dinner that Leia set up, Rey decided to text him first. They’ve been spending nearly every day since then together. She goes over to his place, he comes over to hers. They see movies, grab dinner, lunch, go to museums and even the fucking farmer’s market. She imagines the next step should be moving in together—not their bloody first kiss!

“How does Avengers sound?” She’s flipping through the movies in her library.

“With risotto? No. Pick something more serious—maybe a period piece.”

“Um, Ben… you do know that you only have to match your wine to the food you’re eating, not your entertainment choices, right?

He gives her a look over the counter that can only be construed as derisive.

“Fine!” She throws up her hands and scrolls to Pride and Prejudice.

When Ben brings the finished food over and sits beside her on the couch, she snuggles in close to him. He seems to be fine with cuddling and even putting his arm around her, but he never so much as hints at anything else.  _ Maybe he’s just old fashioned _ , she tells herself. 

But it’s been over two months.

Rey considers herself a modern woman and a feminist. She knows she should be able to just make the move herself, but she’s just not used to affection. She’s an only child—an orphan, really—and up until a few years ago, she’d been touch starved her entire life. Growing up like that left her unsure which boundaries she’s allowed to push, so naturally she’s let Ben decide the pace on the physical aspect of their relationship. But he seems just as unsure as she is most of the time.

Between them, they’ve finished off the entire bottle of wine at this point. It doesn’t have much of an effect on Ben, but Rey is somewhat of a lightweight. She tucks her cold feet under his thigh and settles back on the couch as the movie nears the end.

As the credits start rolling over the beautiful piano music, Rey can barely keep her eyes open. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Ben says, patting her leg affectionately.

“Can’t. Too tired to move,” she pouts. Then she bats her eyelashes. “Carry me?”

She stretches her arms towards him and although he rolls his eyes, he slides his tree branch arms underneath her and lifts her with ease. Rey drops her head to his chest and notices immediately how rapidly his heart is beating. He makes the short walk to her bedroom, but she looks up into his eyes before he can set her down. 

“Ben, why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

* * *

**Ben**

Rey Johnson is the perfect woman. Ben has known this ever since the day he came in to bring his mother lunch as a favor to his dad. He’d been slowly trying to repair his relationship with his parents over the past year after his stint in anger management. His therapist, Dr. Holdo, says it’s crucial to his recovery that he get his support system back in place.

His mother has actually been great about it. She loves having him back in her life and so he takes to bringing her lunch often—of course it doesn’t hurt that the dazzlingly beautiful British girl with chestnut hair and hazel-green eyes sits right outside her office.

Not only is she gorgeous, but she’s smart, and nerdy, too. She likes Harry Potter and plays D&D on the regular. His mother has let it slide that she’s the top performer in her department, and he thinks he caught a glimpse of a double helix tattoo on her shoulder once when she was wearing a sundress. 

He’s half in love with her already.

So when Rey shows up at his favorite steakhouse instead of his mother, he’s not sure how to react. He knows how transparent he is with his emotions—surely this is Leia’s doing, her way of playing matchmaker. Does she not understand that Rey is light years out of his league? There’s no possible way she’d be interested in him, at least in that way.

He tries for friendly instead. They get along well enough, so maybe he can worm his way into her life and wear her down over a period of months—okay, years. He’ll just scare off any potential suitors and then when she’s lonely and desperate, she’ll have no choice but to turn to him.

_ God, Solo, you are so pathetic. _

But dinner goes alarmingly well. He is surprised by how much Rey smiles at him, how easily she lets him inside her little world. Everything about her is radiant. He thinks maybe, just  _ maybe, _ she might even be attracted to him a bit. He could certainly work with that. 

He offers to walk her to her car, if only so he can spend a few more minutes in her presence. She’s wearing a pale peach lip gloss and he’d love to just lean in and—but it’s much too soon for that.  _ Play the long game. _ “I had fun,” he says instead.

“Me too.” Her nose crinkles in the cutest way.

“We should hang out again.” He tries to keep his voice even, though he’s willing her with every fiber of his being to agree.

“Definitely!” She brightens, and he might pass out.

“So I’ll text you?” Why is this so fucking difficult?

“Sounds great,” she agrees. 

He breathes a sigh of relief and in a burst of confidence, leans in for a hug. He seems to catch her off guard and immediately stiffens, giving her a quick pat on the back before releasing her. He swears he could feel the swell of her breasts through his shirt and well—he can’t dwell on that or he’ll have another problem.

“Goodnight,” he mumbles, his ears heating up as he walks away.

He thinks he hears a muffled response from her, but is too embarrassed to give it another thought.

**Two Months Later**

_ Tonight’s the night, _ he thinks as he stirs the risotto in her small but efficient kitchen. Ben prefers cooking in his own space, but he knows Rey is more comfortable when they hang out at her place. And he wants her to be as comfortable as possible… because after he fills her up with risotto and wine, he’s finally going to ask her out. Solidify his romantic interest in her at long last.

Hell, if it goes well, maybe she’ll even let him kiss her. He’s been imagining it for so long—the cute curve of her pink lips, the way her tongue darts out to catch stray drops of liquid, the flush of her lower lip when she sinks her teeth into it as she works something out in her head. Yeah—he  _ really _ wants to kiss Rey.

He’ll never tell her, but he loves this version of Pride and Prejudice. The score is beautiful and Keira Knightley—well, suddenly he’s understanding his intense attraction to Rey. She’d had seconds, like he knew she would. She rubs her stomach in that cute way she does when she’s eaten too much but is blissfully happy. How could he ever want anyone else?

It’s crazy how fast he’s fallen for her. He’s ass-backwards in love with her and hasn’t even asked her on a proper date yet. She yawns and tucks her feet under his leg. She’ll be asleep soon and he’ll miss his chance.  _ Oh well, maybe another night, _ he thinks dejectedly.

It’s not like Ben’s in a rush.

The movie ends and Rey pretends she can’t even make it to her bed, which honestly is silly. It isn’t the first time he’s picked her up, though, and he can’t complain as she nuzzles into his chest. It feels so right, so natural. He could just collapse into bed next to her and sleep beside her… for as long as they both shall live.

He’s getting ready to set her on the bed when she catches his eye. She has a different look, one he hasn’t seen her make much before. “Ben, why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

His heart stops. 

“What?”

She’s still in his arms and she moves one of them from around his neck to trail her fingers over his jaw. “It’s just, we’ve been dating for a couple months now and you haven’t even made so much as a move. Do you—not feel the same way?”

“You—I—you think we’re dating?” His brain is malfunctioning.  _ Does not compute _ .

“Yeah, what would you call it? We spend all our time together, we cuddle on the couch, you make me dinner…”

Fuck. She has a point. What  _ did _ he think they were doing? “Honestly Rey, I never thought you’d be into me. I thought we were just hanging out, and I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell you how I really feel.”

She smiles at this, and he feels like he’s floating. “And how do you really feel?”

He takes a deep breath. “I’m crazy about you.”

“Then consider this an open invitation to kiss me whenever you like. And maybe—” she looks down at the bed, considering. “We can even do  _ more  _ than kiss.”

He presses his mouth to hers so quickly she nearly squeals. It’s everything he’s been imagining and more as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck. Her lips are soft and still taste faintly of wine. She nibbles his bottom lip and he groans into her, slipping his tongue inside when she gasps. He staggers over to the bed and sets her down gently. The look in her eyes is unmistakable—she wants him.  _ Him. _ How could he have missed it all this time?

“God, Rey—you have no idea how much I’ve been dreaming of this.” He crawls over her on the bed and she yanks him down to herself.

“Probably about the same as me.” She’s kissing him again before he can even process what’s happening and her greedy little hands slip under his shirt, feeling the hardness of his abdomen.

That’s not the only thing that’s hard, though, and as he presses further into her, his erection brushes her thigh. She moans. He’s peeling her shirt upwards now, letting his mouth leave hers only to lave tender kisses over her stomach. His lips meet tight muscle under soft skin, and he’s reminded that she’s one of the most cut girls he’s ever seen. He’s sure she could kick his ass, which only serves to turn him on more.

“I need this off,” he urges, helping her sit up so he can remove her shirt completely.

“Yours, too,” she commands.

He is helpless but to obey, flinging the offending garment somewhere into the room. What they’re on the verge of is about so much more than tonight. He’ll have all the time in the world to locate his shirt later.

“Ben,” she whispers as he covers her again. His fingers comb through her silky hair, skirt her delicate throat, and pull the cups of her bra down so he can run his tongue over her nipples. He has been dreaming of her saying his name like this, lustful and reverent at the same time.

He has plans to hear it a dozen more times at least before the night is over.

* * *

**Rey**

Her back arches up off the bed as she helps him shimmy her leggings off. Then the cotton panties bunch and roll as he pulls them down and tosses them carelessly aside. She has imagined this far more than she’d care to admit—how could she not? With a mouth and nose like that, Ben Solo was practically  _ made _ for cunnilingus.

His breath ghosts over her neatly trimmed hair, and Rey feels herself dripping with anticipation. She’s never been so turned on in her whole life—everything that’s come before has been all awkward lips and fingers, idiots fumbling around with her parts like this is something to be rushed through. 

Not Ben. Like everything else he does, he pays the utmost attention to detail. Like he’s making mental notes of her every sound and movement. He learns quickly that she likes the firm stroking rhythm of his generous tongue, and she’s not a fan of the rapid tapping he must have learned from porn. He finds that she’s particularly fond of his nose rubbing up against her clit while his tongue and fingers tease her entrance.

She comes for the first time with his tongue making gentle swirls and two fingers pushed deep inside of her. Rey emits something of a gasp-scream at the unexpected orgasm and rides out the shockwaves that just keep pulsing inside of her. He is  _ really _ good at this.

His smirk as he comes back in for a kiss is positively sinful. It occurs to her that they could’ve been doing this for a lot longer if he wasn’t such an understanding, gentle, tall idiot. “I could eat your pussy for every meal,” he murmurs just before plunging his tongue inside her mouth.

She tastes herself on him and it feels right. She doesn’t ever want to let him leave this bed. “I might take you up on that.”

They laugh together before her hand wanders down his chest and torso, finally gripping his cock in her hand. She gives him several lazy pumps before pushing on his chest and turning him so he knows she wants him on his back.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he says, staring at her with adoration.

Rey beams with his praise, feels it soak into her skin like a balm. Up until now he’s been so guarded with his feelings, likely afraid of scaring her off. But now that he knows she feels the same way he does, it’s like a dam has broken. 

“Your tits are perfect,” he murmurs as he takes them in his warm, giant hands. 

She’s slowly grinding over him, the head of his cock brushing her clit on each forward motion. It feels incredible, but she wants him inside. She leans forward, forcing him to focus. She knows he saw her take her birth control with dinner. “Need you, Ben.”

Rey rises a bit and guides him to her entrance. His hands move to her hips to steady her as she lowers herself onto him. He’s big—the biggest she’s ever had—and it’s a bit of work to take him all in. But the sting of the stretch quickly gives way to pleasure and she moans when she starts to move. Her hands move to his chest to brace herself as impales herself on him over and over.

She rolls her hips, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips digging into her ass. The fullness of being stuffed with Ben is unlike anything she’s felt before. A particularly deep thrust hits her hard and she stills for a moment, realizing with a start that she’s in love with him. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes and she finds she doesn’t have the strength to keep moving.

“Rey, are you okay?” His concern is evident and it makes her love him more.

“Yeah, I just—it’s a lot. I didn’t realize it would feel so—” 

He nods, seemingly reading her mind as he lifts her off of himself and flips her over onto her back. He draws her leg up over his shoulder and enters her again, driving into her with abandon. In contrast to the force with which he’s fucking her, he tenderly brushes her hair back from her face and captures her mouth with his again.

Ben groans and it’s obvious he’s close. His fingers find her clit again, using that firm pressure she enjoyed before to coax her to another climax. Rey feels a tightening inside like a rubber band stretched too wide, and then she snaps, spasming around his cock this time.

“Ben, Ben, Ben,” she murmurs, legs shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. “I love you.”

* * *

**Ben**

The feeling of Rey’s soft heat clenching around him is the best goddamn thing in the entire world. He’s pretty sure he’d kill for this. She’s saying his name over and over and suddenly—

“I love you.”

He comes immediately, coating her insides with his spend. Fuck. If he wasn’t ruined before, he certainly is now. He looks up into her eyes and they are wide, like she can’t believe what she just said.

“Oh my god, I didn’t—”

“Don’t you dare take it back, Rey.” He kisses her again, pouring as much devotion as he can into the act. “I loved you the first moment I saw you, and every moment since.”

A tear rolls down her cheek, but she smiles. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Can you forgive me for being a fucking idiot and doing all of this wrong?”

“Oh, Ben. There’s nothing to forgive.”

They spend the entire weekend in bed.

On Monday, he decides to bring his mother lunch, even though they didn’t have plans. He stops by Rey’s desk first and gives her a kiss on the lips in front of the whole office. A few people hoot and holler and he distinctly hears Dameron say, “About damn time!” to which he rolls his eyes.

Leia raises an eyebrow as he walks through her door and sets the takeout bag on her desk. “So,” she says. “When’s the wedding?”

Ben smiles and thinks,  _ Soon enough. _


End file.
